redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncommon
The following cards can be found uncommonly in various expansion packs. Unlimited *Abihu (UL) *Adino (UL) *Ahab (UL) *Antidote (UL) *Asahel (UL) *Barnabas (UL) *Bow and Arrow (Red) (UL) *Christian Soldier (UL) *Cornelius (UL) *Courage (UL) *Courage of Esther (UL) *David’s Sling (UL) *David’s Staff (UL) *Deborah (UL) *Doeg (UL) *Esther (UL) *Faith (UL) *False Shepherds (UL) *False Teachers (UL) *Gideon (UL) *Haman (UL) *Hannah (UL) *Helmet of Brass (UL) *Herodias (UL) *Hushai (UL) *I Kings 17:12 (UL) *II Timothy 2:26 (UL) *Jaazaniah (UL) *Jezebel (UL) *Jonathan (UL) *Judas Iscariot (UL) *Mark (UL) *Mighty Warrior (UL) *Miriam (UL) *Ointment (UL) *Othniel (UL) *Pharaoh (UL) *Rebekah (UL) *Ruth (UL) *Salome (UL) *Samuel (UL) *Shamgar (UL) *Shimei (UL) *Silas (UL) *Stone Throwers (UL) *Taskmaster (UL) *Temperance (UL) *Uriah (UL) *Wisdom (UL) Prophets *Agabus (Pr) *Ahaziah (Pr) *Amos (Pr) *Astrologers (Pr) *Balaam (Pr) *Damsel with Spirit of Divination (Pr) *Elisha (Pr) *Enchanter (Pr) *Ezekiel (Pr) *Filthy Garments (Pr) *Forest Fire (Pr) *Four Horns (Pr) *Gad (Pr) *Habakkuk (Pr) *Highway (Pr) *Hosea (Pr) *Huldah (Pr) *Ignorance (Pr) *Iron Pan (Pr) *Isaiah (Pr) *Jeremiah (Pr) *John the Baptist (Pr) *Jonah (Pr) *Lies (Pr) *Malachi (Pr) *Manasseh (Pr) *Molten Calf Worship (Pr) *Nebuchadnezzar (Pr) *Paintings of Abominations (Pr) *Potter and the Clay (Pr) *Prophets of Baal (Pr) *Prophets of Samaria (Pr) *Shemaiah (Pr) *Simeon (Pr) *Stone Cut without Hands (Pr) *The Branch (Pr) *The Watchman (Pr) *Users of Curious Arts (Pr) *Vain Vision (Pr) *Wall of Fire (Pr) *Wizards (Pr) *Workers with Familiar Spirits (Pr) Warriors Expansion *Abiezer (Wa) *Absalom (Wa) *Ahithophel (Wa) *Angel Chariots (Wa) *Angel in the Path (Wa) *Answered Prayer (Wa) *Armorbearer (Wa) *Beast from the Earth (Wa) *Chariot of Fire (Wa) *Courage (Wa) *Crown of Thorns (Wa) *Darkness (Wa) *David’s Harp (Wa) *Dragon Raid (Wa) *Elijah’s Mantle (Wa) *Evil Angel (Wa) *Ezekiel 31:14 (Wa) *Fallen Angel (Wa) *Flaming Sword (Wa) *Flight (Wa) *Fortify Site (Wa) *Gabriel (Wa) *Goshen (Wa) *Guards (Wa) *Ishbibenob (Wa) *King Saul (Brown) (Wa) *Kingdoms of the World (Wa) *Lahmi (Wa) *Lying in Wait (Wa) *Mace (Wa) *Maharai (Wa) *Mist (Wa) *Number of the Beast (Wa) *Potter’s Field (Wa) *Prince Jonathan (Wa) *Prince of Tyrus (Wa) *Protection of Angels (Wa) *Raising of the Saints (Wa) *Ram’s Horn (Wa) *Red Dragon (Wa) *Rod of Iron (Wa) *Saint of Virtue (Wa) *Shadow of Death (Wa) *Sibbechai (Wa) *Simeon (Wa) *Sword of Vengeance (Wa) *Tables of the Law (Wa) *The Fifth Trumpet (Wa) *The First Trumpet (Wa) *The Fourth Trumpet (Wa) *The Golden Censer (Wa) *The Second Trumpet (Wa) *The Seventh Trumpet (Wa) *The Sixth Trumpet (Wa) *The Third Trumpet (Wa) *Warrior in Training (Wa) Apostles *A New Creation (Ap) *Ananias of Damascus (Ap) *Andrew (Ap) *Angelic Visit (Ap) *Apollos (Ap) *Benefiting from Troubles (Ap) *Betrayal (Ap) *Blinding Light (Ap) *Chief Captain Lysias (Ap) *Controlling Demon (Ap) *Deception Exposed (Ap) *Deliverance (Ap) *Demons in Chains (Ap) *Desertion (Ap) *Divination (Ap) *Divisions (Ap) *Divisions in the Church (Ap) *Drunkenness (Ap) *Entertaining Angels (Ap) *Epaphras (Ap) *Epaphroditus (Ap) *Ethiopian Treasurer (Ap) *Eunice (Ap) *Face of Death (Ap) *Facing Angry Mobs (Ap) *Faithfulness of Ananias (Ap) *Gamaliel (Ap) *Glad Tidings (Ap) *God’s Provision (Ap) *Governor Felix (Ap) *Guardian Angel (Ap) *Herod Agrippa I (Ap) *Herod Agrippa II (Ap) *Herod Antipas (Ap) *High Priest Annas (Ap) *High Priest Caiaphas (Ap) *Hypocrisy (Ap) *Joseph the Carpenter (Ap) *Lay Down Your Life (Ap) *Leading Others Astray (Ap) *Legion (Ap) *Leper Colony (Ap) *Liberating Angel (Ap) *Lost Coin Found (Ap) *Luke (Ap) *Lystra (Ap) *Massacre of Innocents (Ap) *Matthew (Levi) (Ap) *Messenger of Satan (Ap) *Nicodemus (Ap) *Pain (Ap) *Palsy (Ap) *Partners with Demons (Ap) *Paul’s Books and Parchments (Ap) *Pearl of Great Price (Ap) *Peter’s Mother-In-Law (Ap) *Peter’s Shadow (Ap) *Philip (Ap) *Phygellus (Ap) *Pillar of Truth (Ap) *Possessing Demon (Ap) *Prison Guards (Ap) *Prominent Women (Ap) *Reassuring Angel (Ap) *Rivalry (Ap) *Sanctifying Faith (Ap) *Scoff at Angels (Ap) *Simon the Magician (Ap) *Simon the Zealot (Ap) *Spiritual Gifts (Ap) *Strengthening Angel (Ap) *Tartaros (Ap) *Thaddaeus (Ap) *Unity in Christ (Ap) *Without Food (Ap) *Worked to Exhaustion (Ap) *Zaccheus (Ap) Patriarchs *A Wife for Isaac (Pa) *Aaron (Pa) *Abel’s Sacrifice (Pa) *Abner (Pa) *Altar of Dagon (Pa) *Bera, King of Sodom (Pa) *Best Friends (Pa) *Blessings (Pa) *Blue Tassels (Pa) *Boaz (Pa) *Book of Nathan (Pa) *Brother’s Reunion (Pa) *Burning Bush (Pa) *Cain (Pa) *Creation of the World (Pa) *Demon in Armor (Pa) *Destroying Angel (Pa) *Disobedience (Pa) *Dream (Pa) *Eli the Priest (Pa) *Esau (Pa) *Foretelling Angel (Pa) *Gibeonite Trickery (Pa) *Hagar Dismissed (Pa) *Haman’s Plot (Pa) *Interceding for Battle (Pa) *Isaac (Pa) *Jacob’s Dream (Pa) *Jacob’s New Name (Pa) *Jephthah (Pa) *Jephthah’s Tragic Vow (Pa) *Joseph’s Brothers’ Scheme (Pa) *Melchizedek (Pa) *Midianite Attack (Pa) *Nabal (Pa) *Noah (Pa) *Noah’s Sons (Pa) *Passover Preparations (Pa) *Pharaoh’s Magicians (Pa) *Pit (Pa) *Ruth meets Boaz (Pa) *Samson’s Strength (Pa) *Sarah’s Beauty (Pa) *Sarah’s Jealousy (Pa) *Sold into Slavery (Pa) *The Serpent (Pa) *The Wages of Sin (Pa) *Three Angels (Pa) *Trust (Pa) *Watcher (Pa) *Witnesses to Creation (Pa) *Wrestling with God (Pa) Kings *Abiezer (Ki) *Abner (Ki) *Absalom (Ki) *Absalom’s Soldiers (Ki) *Ahimaaz (Ki) *Ahithophel (Ki) *Amasa (Ki) *Angel Chariots (Ki) *Angel of His Presence (Ki) *Angel of Might (Ki) *Angel of the Waters (Ki) *Answered Prayer (Ki) *Archers of Kedar (Ki) *Battle Neutralized (Ki) *Conqueror over Death (Ki) *Courage (Ki) *David’s Harp (Ki) *David’s Tent (Ki) *Destruction of Babylon (Ki) *Egyptian Archer (Ki) *Elon (Ki) *Ezekiel 31:14 (Ki) *Flaming Sword (Ki) *Fortify Site (Ki) *Fortify the Wall (Ki) *Gabriel (Ki) *Gibeonite Treaty (Ki) *Guards (Ki) *House Arrest (Ki) *Ishbibenob (Ki) *Jair (Ki) *Kerith Ravine (Ki) *King Ahaz (Ki) *King Ahaziah (Ki) *King Amaziah (Ki) *King Amon (Ki) *King Asa (Ki) *King Azariah (Uzziah) (Ki) *King Basha (Ki) *King Ben-Hadad I (Ki) *King Elah (Ki) *King Hezekiah (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Israel) (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Judah) (Ki) *King Jehoash (Ki) *King Jehoiakim (Ki) *King Jehoiakin (Ki) *King Jehoram (Ki) *King Jehoshaphat (Ki) *King Jehu (Ki) *King Jeroboam I (Ki) *King Jeroboam II (Ki) *King Joash (Ki) *King Joram (Ki) *King Josiah (Ki) *King Jotham (Ki) *King Menahem (Ki) *King Nadab (Ki) *King Omri (Ki) *King Pekah (Ki) *King Pekahiah (Ki) *King Rehoboam (Ki) *King Rezin (Ki) *King Saul (Brown) (Ki) *King Sennacherib (Ki) *King Shallum (Ki) *King Shalmaneser V (Ki) *King Shishak (Ki) *King So (Ki) *King Tiglath-Pileser III (Ki) *King Zechariah (Ki) *King Zedekiah (Ki) *King Zimri (Ki) *Lahmi (Ki) *Mace (Ki) *Maharai (Ki) *Military Escort (Ki) *Nebuzaradan (Ki) *Pharaoh Neco (Ki) *Potter’s Field (Ki) *Prince Jonathan (Ki) *Provisions (Ki) *Queen Maachah (Ki) *Recruiting Officer (Ki) *Saint of Virtue (Ki) *Shadow of Death (Ki) *Sheba (Ki) *Sisera (Ki) *Sound the Trumpet (Ki) *Sword of the Lord (Ki) *Sword of Vengeance (Ki) *Syrian Archer (Ki) *Tekoan Woman (Ki) *The Rabshakeh (Ki) *Tola (Ki) *United Army (Ki) *Victory (Ki) *War Officer (Ki) *Wisdom of Solomon (Ki) *Woman of Wisdom (Ki) Priests *Aaron (Pi) *Abel (Pi) *Abiathar (Pi) *Abihu (Pi) *Abijah, son of Samuel (Pi) *Ahab’s Armor (Pi) *Ahimaaz (Pi) *Ahimelech, Priest at Nob (Pi) *Altar of Incense (Pi) *Amariah the High Priest (Pi) *Amaziah, the Ungodly Priest (Pi) *Angel at Jerusalem (Pi) *Angel at Tomb (Pi) *Angel in the Path (Pi) *Asaph (Pi) *Azariah the High Priest (Pi) *Barabbas (Pi) *Besieged (Pi) *Bezaleel (Pi) *Blindness (Pi) *Carcasses (Pi) *Covenant Breakers (Pi) *Covenant with Levi (Pi) *Covenant with Phinehas (Pi) *Destructive Decay (Pi) *Eleazar the Guard (Pi) *Eleazar, son of Aaron (Pi) *Eli the Priest (Pi) *Eliashib the High Priest (Pi) *Elishama the Priest (Pi) *Ethan (Pi) *Ezekiel (Pi) *Ezekiel 34:6 (Pi) *Ezra (Pi) *Flee from Enemies (Pi) *Go Into Captivity (Pi) *Heman (Pi) *High Priest Annas (Pi) *High Priest Caiaphas (Pi) *Hilkiah the High Priest (Pi) *Hophni, son of Eli (Pi) *II Samuel 23:6 (Pi) *Incurable (Pi) *Ithamar, son of Aaron (Pi) *Jahaziel, son of Zechariah (Pi) *Jambres (Pi) *Jannes (Pi) *Jehoiada the High Priest (Pi) *Jehoram the Priest (Pi) *Jeremiah (Pi) *Jeremiah 13:10 (Pi) *Jethro (Pi) *Job’s Three Friends (Pi) *Joel, son of Samuel (Pi) *King Evil-merodach (Pi) *King Hezekiah (Pi) *King Jehoshaphat (Pi) *King Joash (Pi) *King Merodach-baladan (Pi) *Kingdoms of the World (Pi) *Madness (Pi) *Malchus (Pi) *Matthew 19:23 (Pi) *Melchizedek (Pi) *Mordecai (Pi) *Nadab (Pi) *Nehemiah (Pi) *Obed-Edom the Gittite (Pi) *Oholiab (Pi) *Oppressed and Robbed (Pi) *Pashur the Priest (Pi) *Pharaoh Hophra (Pi) *Phinehas, son of Eli (Pi) *Phinehas’ Spear (Pi) *Plagued with Diseases (Pi) *Potiphar (Pi) *Potiphera, Priest of On (Pi) *Priestly Breastplate (Pi) *Prince of Greece (Pi) *Prince of Tyrus (Pi) *Psalm 119:176 (Pi) *Rain Becomes Dust (Pi) *Sanballat (Pi) *Seraiah the High Priest (Pi) *Seven Sons of Sceva (Pi) *Shelemiah the Priest (Pi) *Sibbechai (Pi) *Tables of the Law (Pi) *Tears for a Friend (Pi) *The Thief (Pi) *The Trap of the Devil (Pi) *Timon (Pi) *Unknown Nation (Pi) *Unsuccessful (Pi) *Urijah the High Priest (Pi) *Wasting Disease (Pi) *Zadok (Pi) *Zechariah (Pi) *Zecharias, Father of John (Pi) *Zeresh (Pi)